The Legend Continues
The Legend Continues was a choose-your-own-adventure online game on MaskofLight.com that was released in three chapters. The story took place on Mata Nui during the events of BIONICLE: Mask of Light. It was also mentioned in BIONICLE: World, the Order of Mata Nui being aware of these events. Chapter 1 In the aftermath of the grand Kolhii Tournament, two Ta-Matoran are discussing the departure of Takua and Jaller to search for the Seventh Toa. The tan Ta-Matoran echoes Turaga Vakama’s concern that Teridax has returned to Mata Nui, to which the gray Ta-Matoran expresses a desire to get away from danger and find a place where all Matoran could be safe. The tan Matoran recalls stories of the Great Artakha Refuge, the land no shadow can enter. The gray Matoran dismisses the idea that Artakha could be a real place, but the tan Matoran is confident if they can find it, they can save their people and be heroes. The gray Matoran wants to ask Vakama about it, but the tan Matoran insists that they start looking right away. Will you talk with Vakama? 1. Talk with Vakama * The Matoran meet with Vakama, who admits that he has heard the legends, but warns that they could be just that. Still, he advises that if they are determined to search, they should begin at the lava falls, the resting place of the Mask of Light, as it might contain a clue. 2. Leave now. * While searching around Ta-Koro, the tan Matoran notices a place that Takua had told him about. The gray Matoran states that it might be a part of the fabled map of the refuge carved in stone, and suggests that they check out the lava falls. The Matoran continue their journey to the falls, but discover nothing. They are just about to leave when the ground starts shaking. Suddenly, a lava flood erupts from the cave wall and the Matoran panic, not knowing the direction in which to flee. The lava is coming closer and closer! Will you towards the lava falls, or duck into a nearby cave? Choose fast, before it’s too late! 1. Run for the lava falls. * The Matoran escape to safety at the lava falls. The gray Matoran observes a carving of the Kini-Nui surrounded by strange creatures the companions do not recognize. The Matoran decide to enter a nearby cave. 2. Hide in a cave. * The Matoran arrive safely at the cave. They are addressed by a voice that speaks from the shadows. When the tan Matoran demands that the speaker identify himself, it is revealed that the voice belongs to Teridax. The Makuta is aware of their mission and tells them they will never find the refuge and to return to Ta-Koro. The tan Matoran courageously declares that they are not scared of him. Teridax commands them to turn around and not to set foot on the Kini-Nui. Ignoring his warnings, the Matoran press on. In the cave, the gray Ta-Matoran hears scratching coming from underground. His companion speculates that the sound could be Onu-Matoran digging new tunnels and suggests that they investigate. Will you investigate the noises, or go talk to Gali Nuva? 1. Talk with Gali Nuva. * At the Kini-Nui, the two Matoran encounter Gali, who reveals that she too has heard the legends of Artakha. She has heard tell that the Seventh Toa waits there. When they ask her if she knows the location of the refuge, she says no but that she understands that Kopaka has heard the legend from Turaga Nuju. She suggests that they travel there to discover what the Toa Nuva of Ice knows. Suddenly, a Rahkshi appears at the Kini-Nui. The Matoran are frightened by its appearance, but agree that the villages need to be warned. As she flees, Gali promises to warn Ta-Koro and tells the Matoran to go to Ko-Koro and find Kopaka. 2. Investigate noises. * Upon further investigation, a Rahkshi drops from the ceiling of the cave. The Matoran are frightened by its appearance, and agree that the refuge must be found soon if more Rahkshi are to appear on Mata Nui. They agree to go to Ko-Koro. Chapter 2 The two Matoran journey to Ko-Wahi in search of Ko-Koro but cannot find it. The companions bicker as they try to decide whether to go left or right. Will you go left or right? 1. Go right. * Heading right, the gray Matoran doesn’t notice anything of interest, but his companion notices a pathway and insists that they must travel to Onu-Koro. Before they can react, an avalanche blocks the path and the Matoran flee. 2. Go Left. * Heading left, the Matoran continue to wander until the tan Matoran notices two pairs of Matoran footprints in the snow and guesses that they belong to Takua and Jaller. Reasoning that Takua is the Chronicler and might know something about the refuge (or at least the way to Ko-Koro), they follow the footprints. The Matoran arrive near the Ko-Wahi entrance to Onu-Koro. The gray Matoran is apprehensive about this entrance and recommends that they take the tunnels instead. The tan Matoran meanwhile claims that this is a shortcut. Will you take the shortcut, or use the tunnels? 1. Take the short cut. * The Matoran take the shortcut and arrive in Onu-Koro. The tan Matoran marvels at the village of Earth, but his companion does not share his companion’s enthusiasm; he wants to return to Ta-Koro. According to stories the tan Matoran has been told, Mata Nui’s tunnels lead everywhere on the island. He figures that there is probably a tunnel to the great refuge. Before he can continue, however, the gray Matoran is reminded of the Kini-Nui by something he observes in Onu-Koro. His companion exclaims that the refuge must be beneath the Kini-Nui. All of a sudden, they notice Toa Nuva Tahu in the village, who asks them their reason for being in the tunnels. The tan Matoran replies that they are searching for the great refuge, while his companion complains that he would rather be in Ta-Koro. Upon mention of Ta-Koro, Tahu reveals to them that the village has been destroyed by Rahkshi, but that regardless of this, their place is with the other Ta-Matoran. The tan Matoran is persistent with their mission, though, and Tahu advises finding their way out through the tunnels, as Mata Nui is no longer safe. 2. Use the tunnels. * The Matoran enter the tunnels. In the tunnels, the Matoran argue as neither of them has brought a Lightstone. Suddenly, Teridax’s voice fills the tunnel – he insists that no place exists where the Matoran can hide from him. The tan Matoran cleverly responds that the Makuta would not be trying to scare them off if the refuge did not exist. Teridax dismisses this comment and warns them a final time to stop their search. The Matoran encounter Takua in the tunnels, who plans to play a practical joke on Jaller with bioluminescent crystals that he found. They gray Matoran explains their mission to Takua, asking if he knows of a place where the Matoran can be safe. Takua admits that he has heard the stories of the great refuge and warns that searching for it when Rahkshi are at large is dangerous. When asked if he could provide any hints, Takua suggests Onu-Koro or the Kini-Nui, where the Turaga might be holding council. In the meantime, Takua must continue his search for the Seventh Toa with Jaller. The Matoran travel to Onu-Koro (gameplay follows Take the short cut option). Chapter 3 The Matoran arrive at the Kini-Nui. The tan Matoran is confident that the entrance must be somewhere nearby, but his companion is not eager to run into any more Rahkshi. The tan Matoran notices a tunnel entrance, but the gray Matoran wants to explore the area more before they enter any tunnels. Will you explore Kini-Nui or go underground? 1. Explore Kini-Nui. * The Matoran do not find anything of interest and decide to enter the tunnel. Noticing that his companion is upset, the tan Matoran asks what is bothering him. The gray Matoran regrets that they were not present at Ta-Koro’s destruction, as they could have helped their fellow Matoran. His companion reasons that they are helping by finding a place where the Matoran can be safe, but the gray Matoran is unconvinced. 2. Go underground. * The Matoran enter the tunnel, discovering a secret entrance to Mangaia. Once inside the tunnel, the gray Matoran comments that the cold, dark atmosphere is not suitable for a refuge, but his companion quickly makes the excuse that this is only the outside edge. Teridax’s voice sinisterly welcomes them to his lair. Panicked, the Matoran cannot decide where to flee. How will you escape from Makuta’s lair? Go left or go right? 1. Go left. * The Matoran head left, but only head deeper into Mangaia. The gray Matoran makes note of the tubes of Energized Protodermis from which the Rahkshi emerged. In an attempt to frighten them, Teridax tells them that there is nowhere to run. The tan Matoran boldly answers that the Makuta is just afraid that they will discover the great refuge. Angered, Teridax plans to keep them in his lair until the Rahkshi find the Mask of Light. Undeterred by this, the Matoran continue to search Mangaia. 2. Go right. * The Matoran head right, heading deeper into Mangaia. Teridax tells them that there is nowhere for them to hide. Confronted by this reality, the Matoran discuss how finding the refuge, a place to hide from everything, is less noble than facing their problems instead. The Matoran happen upon a pool of Energized Protodermis, which the gray Matoran is able to identify as the substance which changed the Toa Mata into the Toa Nuva. The tan Matoran admits that there might not be a refuge, but doubts that the duty and destiny of Matoran is to run away and hide. Instead of being safe, he reasons that maybe Matoran are supposed to stand up for themselves, and decides that it’s time to return to their friends. After a loud crash, Teridax reveals that the Toa of Light has arrived and releases the Matoran. The Matoran exit to the surface, where they agree that as long as the Matoran remain united, Teridax doesn’t stand a chance. In celebration of their resolve, the Matoran chant the Three Virtues. Category:2003 Category:Games Category:Online Games